Dawn of Death Valley
by SonOfAizen009
Summary: First fic ever on this website;Yuichirou wants revenge for the death of his parents but in order to do that he must kill both of his brothers. Yuichirou is my own character
1. Introduction

This is my first fan fiction, so it might suck

**This is my first fan fiction, so it might suck. I'm an Air Gear fan, so it made sense to do a fan fiction on it. I'm trying to use my own character to make the story more original. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own any of the characters in Air Gear. I only own my Imagination and reproduction of any of the following characters: Cai, Bozu, and Yuichirou will result in your name being written in my Death Note! **_

**Introduction**

**He was the oldest son of legends. He was his parents best, the child prodigy that couldn't do wrong. He picked up ATs, and mastered it like a child's toy. He was destined to be the best guardian that Japan had ever seen, second to the king of kings only. But he didn't want to be second best; he yearned to be number one, and would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. He wanted it so much that he killed both his parents to be stronger. His name was Cai Aname.**

**He was the youngest child. He was born a month before his parent's death. He was too young to remember what his brother had done that dreadful night. All he knew was that he took care of him since he was born, and he was his brother's closest disciple. His name was Bozu Aname.**

**He was the middle child. He was the under dog child, the one that was always in the shadow of his brother. He wasn't as talented as his brother, but he still had a hidden strength within that he hadn't tapped into. He saw his parents being killed in front of him that night, and when he tried to defend them, he was beating to what seem deaths. But something kept him alive, something brought him back from the dead. He changed his name, and started training under the new king of kings, so one day he could revenge his parents. He name was Yuichirou Lee. **


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so it might suck

**This is my first fanfiction, so it might suck. I'm an Air Gear fan, so it made sense to do a fanfiction on it. I'm trying to use my own character to make the story more original. Disclaimer: I do not own the real Air Gear character, or their world. I only own my Imagination that made me write.**

**Chapter 1**

"**He's by himself!!" the leader of the Skullsaders yelled as he grinded on a rusted rail of a nearby abandon building. "Boss its massacre down here. I don't know how this little motherfucker is doing it, but he's killing everyone" he heard over the walkie-talkie. He was getting upset at his men. He punched the wall, and with impact, broke off fragments of the bricks. "How fucking hard is it to fuck up one person damn person!!" The Skullsaders was facing a new F class team. He thought it would be easy picking being that there were facing one person. What he didn't know was that the boy was no ordinary stormrider. After minute or so the Skullsaders' leader looked behind him to find that his team was missing in action. By this time he had fled into the building, thinking that it was his only safe place. His heavy panting had filled the empty building like double D tits in a B size bra. He found a small room sofa. He sat down, and just as he caught his breath, he started to hear a child singing what seem to be haunting lullaby. **

"_**Rats came out to play. **_

_**Out from the grave come Bozu to prey. **_

_**The rats started to scream, he killed them with gleam, until the rats no longer seemed. **_

**And now Bozu fun went away."**

**At first the song was nothing more than a muffed murmur, but soon the hall of the tenement rung with the hellish lullaby. "Guys where the fuck are you?!" he screamed competing with the song, which with every passing second, was getting louder. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want for me?!" he yelled while crying. The singing suddenly stopped, and his echoing voice was heard through the halls once again. That is when he saw the face of the person who killed his whole team. The child was about eleven, he was about have 5'4", and his hair was dark gray color. He was wearing a black hooded-sweatshirt that was long on him. His eyes were dead, as if he was nothing but a doll. "They told us that your team would be challenging, but there only fun I had was scaring you. My name is Bozu and I am a member Death Valley, your emblem is ours" Bozu said as he plucked the emblem off the only surviving Skullsader and started for the window. He was about to leave when he turn around. "Oh I forgot something." He said as turned back to the broken spirited Skullsader. His eyes turned reddish- black, and his fang showing. "You also lost your right to live, so let me take that from you as well." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, noooooooooooooo!!"**

**Fade to Black **


End file.
